In The Past
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: It was a normal day for Tsuna so how he end up 400 year's in the past. Now his guardian's are getting sent back one by one. How do they get back home? Why did they get sent back? How did they get here in the first place? Can his day get any worse then it already is? Apperently it can much, much worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What? Vongola Primo?

It was a normal day for Tsuna, well as normal as it can be when your the next mafia boss of the Vongola (the number one mafia famiglia) that is, then yes it was a normal day. So why is it that he is 400 years in the past looking at Vongola Primo? Well let's start from the beginning shall we.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Couple hours before*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Tsuna was walking home with Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, and Enma-kun. When they arrived at Tsuna's house, and Tsuna had open the door who else, but Reborn himself kicked Tsuna in the face and said "Dame-Tsuna you still need a lot more training." with a smirk on his face.

All the while Gokudera and Enma said "Tsuna/Juudaime are you alright?' and helped Tsuna back onto his feet.

"Reborn! What was that for? Can't you welcome someone normally for once?" Tsuna said.

"No can do dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, with the smirk still on his face.

"Haha hey, what up baby?" said Yamamoto.

"Shut up baseball-idiot! Good day Reborn-san" said Gokudera.

"Oya. Dame-Tsuna you have a visitor upstairs." said Reborn, while hiding his face with his fedora.

"Okay." Tsuna said, as he ran to his room to see who the visitor was. When he opened the door he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Di-dino-san what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

Dino laughed and said "Why do you ask, can't I come see how my little bro is doing and well..." Dino trialed off.

" And you came here to run away from your paper work isn't that right Dino." said Reborn, with a smirk on his face when Dino laughed again. Then he continued saying "Look's like I need to train you all over again doesn't it Dino." Reborn finished.

Tsuna was about to say something when Lambo ran into the room saying "Lambo-san want's candy! Give Lambo-san some candy Baka-Tsuna!"

Which of course got Gokudera angry and he said "Shut Up you stupid cow! Your disturbing Juudaime!" as he took out his dynamite.

"Go-Gokudera-kun calm down and please don't blow anything up." Tsuna said trying to calm down Gokudera.

"Tsu-kun can you come help me?" said Nana, from down stair's.

"I'll go help Juudaime!" said Gokudera, as he ran out the room.

"Haha I'll come help to Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto said, as he also walked out the room.

"Lambo-san want to help mamma!" Lambo said, as he to ran out the room.

"Tsuna-kun can I stay for dinner?" asked Enma.

"Sure you can Enma and Dino-san to if you want." Tsuna said, not wanting to be rude.

"Sure, I'll be happy to Tsuna." said Dino.

"Dino, Tsuna, and Enma you better hurry up and go help mamma or else... " Reborn let the sentence drift off, as Leon turned into a gun.

"Yes Reborn-san." was Enma response.

"Yes Re-reborn!" was Dino response.

"HHIII! We-were going!" Tsuna said.

All of a sudden Tsuna intuition went off like crazy making his head hurt. Then all three of their ring's started to shine brightly until the whole room was brighten.

"Wh-what is happening?!" said the three bosses.

"This is not good." said Reborn, as he jumped on Tsuna shoulder.

"AHHHHH" was the last thing heard in the room. When the room was back to normal all four of them were gone leaving the room empty.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Downstairs*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Gokudera and Yamamoto were helping Nana get the table ready for dinner when they heard Tsuna, Enma, and Dino scream. Without wasting any time they rushed to Tsuna's room thinking that they were attacked by an enemy.

" Juudaimei/Tsuna!" Said both Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time.

" Juudaimei/Tsuna?" questioned both Gokudera and Yamamoto when they didn't see anyone in the room.

"Where are you?! Juudaimei!" said Gokudera.

"Maybe the kid took them somewhere." said Yamamoto thinking 'I hope that it'.

"Yeah, I hope so. If not let's look for juudaimei tomorrow." said Gokudera, so that they can find Tsuna as fast as possible.

Also thinking 'What type of right hand man am I if Juudimei got caught by the enemy'.

"Yeah and get the other's to help too." said Yamamoto, worried about Tsuna and the other's.

With Tsuna and Co.

Tsuna looked around and saw Dino and Enma next to him doing the same thing. Then they look ahead of them and saw a huge mansion. They all stared at it for awhile until

Dino said something "What the? How did we get here? Why does the mansion look much more younger then its suppose to?

Tsuna and Enma looked at him in confusion. Then Tsuna asked what the both of them were thinking "Dino-san where are we?"

Dino looked confused for moment before he remembered that they never been here before.

"We are at the Vongola HQ in Italy, but it different. It look's much younger then it suppose to." answered Dino.

Upon hearing that all three of them look up at the mansion again only to see three people standing in front of them. They all look shocked at seeing the people in front of them because none of them are suppose to be alive anymore.

"Vongola/Simon/Chiavarone Primo" all three of them said at once.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Vongola Primo P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

It was a normal day for the young Vongola Primo signing paper work until his friend Cozarto Simon came for a visit with Chiavarone Primo, who is also known as Anthony.

"Hey, Giotto. Want to come to town with us?" said Cozarto.

"Sure, anything to get me from doing paper work." said Giotto

"Haha I had to sneak out without any of my guardian noticing that I left my office." said Cozarto.

"The same thing with me too." said Anthony.

"Well let's get going before G come's and check's up on me to see if I'm doing my paper work." said Giotto.

So they snuck around the mansion, avoiding Giotto guardians along the way. When they finally got outside they saw a bright light. When the light faded in it's place were three people. They all shared a look and then went to see who they were. As they got close they could start hearing bit's and piece's of what they were saying but not the whole thing.

When they got close enough they just stood there and waited for them to notice they were there. When they did notice them they were surprise that these strangers knew who they were. They all shared a look and Giotto was about to ask who they were when out of nowhere a baby came out and hit the brunette's head.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Normal P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"What was that for Reborn!?" asked Tsuna.

"For being an idiot dame-Tsuna" replied Reborn.

"Tsuna are you okay?" asked Dino and Enma at the same time.

"I'm okay. I'm use to it anyway. But it still hurt's" Tsuna said.

"Shut Up all of you or else." said Reborn, annoyed and wanting to shot someone real bad. Really who wouldn't after going 400 years into the past?

"Umm... May i ask you who you are and why you are on Vongola propriety?' asked Giotto.

After Giotto asked that they all remembered were they where. Tsuna turned his head to Reborn as if asking how much should they say or if they should say anything at all. All Reborn said was "Just tell them your name and family just not to much so that we don't change the future. Also if they don't belive you show them your ring's.".

"Okay Reborn." Tsuna said. Then turned his head and looked at Giotto and said "M-my name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi and they are." Tsuna finished there so that they can introduce themself.

"My name is Dino." said Dino.

"M-my name is Enma kozato." said Enma.

"And we are from 400 year's in the future and the tenth generation of the Vongola, Simon, and Chiavarone." said Tsuna.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*A/N*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

So how was it? Sorry if anyone is out of character. Also I do not own khr. And please tell me if there anything that need's to be fixed. This is my 2 fanfiction so the more people that tell me about any problem the better i will become. And i got so mad when typing this i had just finished and was about to save it and the power turned off. I got so fucking pissed that I almost throw my phone at the wall. Any way next chapter I was planing to do Gokudera and Lambo or Ryohei. But still Gokudera but who know's I might change my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Storm and Lighting Brings an unhappy Cloud

Last time

"Okay Reborn." said Tsuna. Then he turned his head and looked at Giotto and said "M-my name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi and they are." Tsuna finished there so that they can introduce themself.

"My name is Dino." said Dino.

"M-my name is Enma kozato." said Enma.

"An-and we are from 400 year's in the future and the tenth generation of the Vongola, Simon, and Chiavarone." said Tsuna.

After Tsuna said that Giotto, Cozarto, and Anthony just stood their for a while waiting for the information they just heard to go though their heads. After they got it though their head's Cozarto and Anthony turned to Giotto.

"Wh-what? Why are you guy's staring at me like that?" Asked Giotto.

"Because you're the one who has the hyper Intuition." said both Cozarto and Anthony at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that." said Giotto.

"Well they are lying right Giotto." said Anthony, more as a statement then a question. Because really the whole idea of time travel is impossible and even if it is true they are way to young too even be in the mafia.

"Umm, guy's, they are telling the truth. My hyper intuition is telling me to trust them." said Giotto. Even if the idea of time travel sound's impossible, but who knows his hyper intuition has never been wrong before, why start now?

"If Giotto said so, I guess I will trust them, but only if you show us proof that you really are from the future and that you really are the tenth generation of our family." said Cozarto.

It not that Cozarto doesn't trust Giotto intuition, it's just hard to belive that time travel is possible so he needs the proof that they are from the future and part of their famiglia.

Tsuna looked at Enma and Dino then they all showed them their ring's. The only thing that they thought of is what if they don't believe them and what they'll do to them if they don't. But their thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling.

"Giotto! Where the hell are you! When I find you I'm dragging you to your office and locking you in there until you finish your dame paperwork." an unknown person said.( only for Tsuna, Enma, and Dino.)

"Crap." muttered Cozarto and Anthony.

"Oh no. G going to kill me when he finds us." said Giotto, as he starts panicking. Forgetting about Tsuna and the others for a moment.

"We're so sorry Giotto but umm... we have to go now." said Cozarto and Anthony. as they slowly start to back away.

"Oh no you don't, if I'm going down you're going down with me." said Giotto, as he grabs both of their hands and pulls them back to make sure that they are not allowed to go anywhere else.

During the whole conversation Tsuna, Enma, and Dino sweat-drop at this. And all of them are thinking right about the same thing 'this is how my great great great great-grandfather act's or acted.'

"Giotto!" said the familiar red (I think its pink) headed male that heading right at them.( you know who this is right)

At hearing the voice being so close Giotto froze in his spot. Then he slowly turned around and said "G! Umm... What are you doing here?" said Giotto.

"What am I doing here...I don't know. I was just looking for my boss that ran away from doing his paperwork, who I just happen to find outside and not in his office were he should be." said G, as he glares at his boss. "And I also happen to find him with the Simon and Chiavarone Primo too. You should consider this is your lucky day because I just got a call from both of your famiglias but it looks like we have some uninvited visitors." said G, as he turns and glares at Tsuna, Emma, and Dino. After G said that their was an uncomfortable silence.

Tsuna couldn't stand the silence anymore and was about to say something, but he got kicked in the back of the head and fell with a loud 'thump' on the ground. Who else could it be other then Reborn, who had a smirk on his face and said "Dame-Tsuna don't just sit there and do nothing. And Primo don't just stand there and stare. Explain the situation to your guardian before something bad happens and your guardian start's jumping to conclusion." If only you could see the look in his eye's, you would be able to see that sadistic type of happiness in his eye's that promises pain and lot's of it.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Giotto P.O.V.*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I heard a loud 'thump' from behind me. I turn around only to see Tsuna face first on the floor with a baby on his head. 'I think Tsuna called him Reborn before. Is that his name?' thought Giotto.

Then this Reborn person started talking and when he finished talking Tsuna complained saying "Reborn what was that for I didn't even do anything.".

"I did it cause I wanted to Dame-Tsuna." said the Reborn person.

"That not a reason!" yelled Tsuna, just to have Reborn kick him again.

"What did you say Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"No-Nothing Reborn." Tsuna said, in defeat.

"That what I thought." said Reborn, with a smirk.

Though out the whole conversation Giotto, Cozarto, and Anthony just stood there watching the whole thing with slight interest, other with amusement, as to what was happening. But they were all snapped out of it by a murderess aura that was coming from behind them. They all turn their head's to see a very pissed off G, with a murderous aura around him.

"Giotto" hissed G.

"Wa-Wait G it not what you think let me explain!" yelled Giotto, trying to get his storm guardian to listen.

"Well I'm listening."said G.

"Let's talk inside instead of out here guy's."said Giotto.

"Fine we can talk over lunch." said G.

Time Skip

"Giotto..." said G in a dangerous voice.

"Y-Yes G." said Giotto.

"Do you really believe them and that stupid story of theirs Giotto." said G in disbelieve.

"We were thinking the same thing as you G." commented Cozarto.

"I was thinking the same thing G but my intuition is telling me to trust them. Plus they also have our ring's." said Giotto thinking 'well Cozarto and Anthony descendants do at least'.

"Fine I'll trust you for now, but don't you dare try something suspicious during your stay here." said G, as he glares at the newcomers.

"Y-Yes G-san." stuttered Tsuna and Enma, while Dino just nodded not trusting his word's.

"Well it seem's like we have a lot to talk ..." poor Giotto never got to finish his sentence, as an other blinding bright light appears in the dinning hall were their all currently at.

It took a while for everyone to adjust to the light. Once everyone could see clearly again they were surprised at what they saw. They saw two teen glaring daggers at a kid probable no more then five. One of the teens looked about ready to kill the poor little kid and he had sliver hair and emerald eyes and looked just like G, except younger. While the other had raven hair and blueish grayish eyes with a look of irritation noticeable on his face and he looked just like Alaude, except younger. The last one had cow suit on and look about ready to cry.

On the other hand Tsuna and the others just look at the scene in shock.

Their all thinking the same thing 'Why?'.

Then Tsuna yelled "Lambo, Gokudera-kun, Hi-Hibari-san!"

As soon as Lambo heard Tsuna called him and saw him he ran up jumping onto a unsuspecting Tsuna and started to cry. When Gokudera heard his name called and looked around the room to see who called him and seeing Tsuna he yelled "Juudaime!" and ran up to Tsuna like a lost puppy that was reunited with his master. Hibari just "Hn" and started walking away to who know where.

"Gokudera what happen to you and why are you here?" asked a slightly confused Tsuna. Who was still holding onto a now sleeping Lambo.

"Hai, Juudaime. You see what happen was that after you didn't come back we all split up into group's and I was paired up with the stupid cow and as we walked past Namimori Middle the idiot ran inside and ..." Gokudera didn't finish what he was saying because Tsuna interrupted saying "You don't need to say any more I have a good idea of what happen."

"Umm, Tsuna who are these people?" Asked Giotto.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*TBC*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time to make it up to you I made a short OMAKE on how G found out Giotto wasn't in his office doing his paper work.

G was outside of Giotto office with more paperwork. Sighing G knocked on the door waiting for a reply, but none came so he open the door only to see the room empty. G walked over to desk put the paperwork down and was about to yell when a messenger bird landed on the window for Giotto. 'From Simon famiglia' G read and then soon after another one from the chiavarone famiglia came too. Much to G surprise they are both asking if they seen their bosses. G connected the dots and got his answer.

"Giotto!" Yelled G, as he stormed out the office.

G has been looking for his boss about five minutes and still can't find him anywhere. 'Where the hell did he go?' thought G. As G was about to give up he was, luckily, walking by the front doors of the mansion that just happen to be open and also happen to see his boss/best friend Giotto, with the Simon and Chiavarone Primo. But as he walk to them he notice some people he's never seen before. As he got closer he could hear them speaking Japanese so he decided to switch to Japanese to. But the closer he got the more the unknown people look just like each of them and the angrier he got.

"Giotto..." hissed G.

The end

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*A/N*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I really hope you like this chapter because this chapter gave me problems because all these different ideas that keep popping in my head and i had no clue which one to use. Also no one going to show up next chapter but maybe the chapter after that so if their is person you want to show up just tell me I don't mind at all. And the next chapter going to tell you how they made the group's and the full story of what happen to Lambo, Gokudera, and Hibari.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is told by Hayato's P.O.V from right before they got sent to the past. Then it goes right back to the present from when after they got sent to the past. Sorry for any confession and for taking up your time.

Chapter 3: Teams and hidden dangers

***Hayato P.O.V***

It's been one day since Juudaime, Reborn, and the other two idiots disappeared. I have looked everywhere, but still have not been able to find any of them. I haven't even found a clue as to where they might be, dammit. Right now I am heading over to the baseball idiot's house to see if anything has come up. When I arrived I walked to the back of the sushi shop and knocked on the back door.

"Hello?" said a confused looking Yamamoto, because really who comes knocking on someone's door at 6 in the morning.

"Baseball idiot, have you heard anything from Juudaime yet?" asked Gokudera, not really caring about the time.

"Gokudera? Why? Is Tsuna still missing?" asked Yamamoto.

"If Juudaime was back, I wouldn't be here right now. Apparently he and Reborn-san never came home last night, so after I heard that I went to see if Enma ever went home and they said the same thing. After that I went to the hotel Dino was supposed to be staying at and they said he never checked back in. It is like they just vanished without a trace." said Gokudera.

"You don't think..."

"I really don't know right now; anything is possible," said Gokudera.

"We need to call everyone and look for Tsuna." said Yamamoto.

"Call everyone and tell them that we will meet up in school in about two hours. I need to do something." said Gokudera.

"Okay." said Yamamoto, as he goes back inside his house and starts calling everyone.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Two hours later*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Is everyone here?" asked Gokudera, as he stands in front of Namimori Middle School with the people who are there.

"No, we are still waiting for Ryohei-sempai." Yamamoto said.

"He better not say that, he got lost on his way here." said Gokudera.

"Oh, come on Gokudera, how can you say that? How could he get lost, he lived here his whole life." said Yamamoto.

"EXTREAME! Sorry I'm late, but I got lost taking a short cut!" said Ryohei, as he ran towards them.

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko said, holding I-pin in her arms.

"How could you get lost, Lawn-head? Even your own sister got here on time." said Gokudera.

"What was that, Octopus-head!?" Ryohei said.

"You heard me!" yelled Gokudera.

"Calm down guys, we need to find Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Tch, I hate to admit it, but the baseball-idiot is right. We have to find Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"What extremely happened to Sawada!?" asked Ryohei.

"He disappeared." Yamamoto said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" asked Haru, hopping that what she heard was wrong.

"Just what he said, you stupid-girl. Yesterday Juudaime, Reborn-san, the Bucking Horse, and the Shimon boss just disappeared. I checked earlier today and none of them went back home, not even a word of when they will be back." Gokudera said.

"You don't think they were attack do you?" asked Kyoko.

"I don't think so, if they were we would have notice." said Yamamoto.

"They should still be around here, so we should split up into groups and search for them." Gokudera said.

"Gahahaha! The great Lambo-sama shall lead the way!" Lambo said, as he walks into Namimori cluelessly.

Gokudera, already at his limit, had of course started chasing at poor Lambo yelling the whole time.

"You stupid cow! Get back here!" he yelled.

"Catch me if you can Stupidera~!" Lambo sang, as he ran into the school thinking it was a game. This in turn got Gokudera more mad and start to chasing him faster.

"You stupid cow!" was the last thing anyone heard from them, as they ran into the building.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Normal P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Everyone else was just looking at the building that Lambo and Gokudera just entered, all thinking the same thing 'Are they going to be okay?'

"Are they going to be alright?" Haru was the one who voiced it out.

"I'm sure they're going to be alright." Yamamoto said, with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure nothing will happen to them, Haru-chan." Kyoko said.

"Extreme! I will extremely find Sawada!" Ryohei yelled, as he started to run off in a random direction.

"Haha, Wait up, sempai! I'll come with you too." Yamamoto said, as he ran after Ryohei.

"Haru-chan, do you want to help me look for Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Haru-san will do anything she can to find Tsuna-san!" Haru declared.

"Want to come with us too, I-pin?" Kyoko asked the little girl in her arms.

"Hai!" said I-pin enthusiastically.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Inside the school*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Where did that stupid cow go?" Gokudera said to himself.

You see after coming into school, then chasing him through a few classes, he had lost sight of Lambo. The stupid cow, as Gokudera would say, had thrown a grenade back at him and ran off. That had gotten Gokudera even madder, yet again, and had him run off in a different direction then Lambo, unknowingly of course. As Gokudera was about to turn down a different hall he heard an explosion from the roof.

'He's on the roof. That stupid cow, I'll get him for wasting my time when I should be looking for Juudaime.' thought Gokudera, as he starts walking to the roof.

~*On the roof top*~

"Gahahaha, Stupidera can't find the great Lambo-sama." said Lambo, unaware of the person behind him.

"Herbivore," said a cold voice from behind him.

"Gupyaa!" yelled Lambo, surprised.

Behind him was none other than Hibari Kyouya. Not only that Hibari glaring at him, clearly very, very angry.

"Ga...ma...n...I can't! Waaah!" said Lambo, as he threw a grenade at the scary man in front of him. Hibari seeing the grenade hit it up into the air, where it exploded, rather loudly at that. Not long after Gokudera came, slamming the door open, and marched right up to Lambo, and hit him right on the head. Lambo stopped crying and looked up at Gokudera, and Gokudera stared back.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard "Kamikorosu". They turn their heads to see an irritated Hibari, with his tonfas out and ready to attack. Gokudera glared at Hibari, and Hibari glared back. As they were getting ready to attack each other, Lambo, not noticing or decided to ignore them, decided that he has been quiet long enough and starts complaining.

"Lambo-sama wants candy! Stupidera, give me candy!" Lambo said.

"What was that you stupid cow!" Gokudera said, glaring at Lambo again.

As Gokudera was about to take out his dynamite, to blow to stupid cow up, but a blinding bright light appeared, surrounding all of them in it. As the light started to dim Gokudera staled on just glaring at the cow until the light was gone, so he can see what happened. When the light disappeared he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked around the room, noticing that they are not at Namimori anymore, to see who called him and upon seeing his beloved boss he ran to him to see if he was okay.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Present Time*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"And that's how we got here, Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"I wonder why we are being sent back." Dino said, more to himself then to the others.

"That's a good question, for once you're using that brain of yours." said Reborn.

"Thanks Reborn...Hey! I'm always using my brain." Dino said in a complaining voice.

"What we need to do is find a way back home." Reborn said, ignoring Dino.

"Don't ignore me!" yelled Dino.

"Be quiet and listen." Reborn said as he kicks Dino across the room. That was then followed by a small "Ow".

"Now as I was saying, it seems that a day there is only a couple of hours here. It also seems that the rings are bringing us here for a reason." said Reborn, as the others sweet-drop.

"Does that mean something happened, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me finish, since the rings brought you guys here it may bring the other guardians here as well. It's also very likely that something in this time happened that wasn't supposed to happen and brought you all here to fix it." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san, do you mean that someone is changing the past?" Gokudera asked.

"That may very well be possible." Reborn answered.

"Then why were me and Dino also sent here?" Enma asked.

"There are many reasons you two could have come here for." Reborn said.

"Reborn, what are we supposed to do about the first generation?" asked Tsuna.

"There is nothing we can do, dame-Tsuna. We just have to make sure they don't find out what happens in the future." said Reborn.

"What about the Vongola gear? They are going to ask sooner or later about what happened to the rings." said Dino.

"Just tell them they broke when fighting a powerful opponent." Reborn said.

"But what about Primos intuition?" asked Gokudera.

"It's not technically a lie. It's mostly true; the rings did get destroyed by a powerful opponent. But it's not the whole truth either." said Dino.

"I see." Gokudera said.

"We should tell Primo that the others are coming." Tsuna said, remembering what happened when Gokudera, Lambo, and Hibari came.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Umm, Tsunayoshi who are these people?" asked Giotto.

"Oh, These a-are my guardians." answered Tsuna, as he looks over at Giotto.

"More kids, that's just great." said G, glaring with annoyance.

"G, be nice." said Giotto.

"This is my Storm guardian Gokudera, Hayato." Tsuna said, pointing at Gokudera.

"Nice to meet you, Primo-san," Gokudera said.

"This is my Lightning guardian, Lambo." said Tsuna, still holding a sleeping Lambo.

"I-Pin, give Lambo-sama back his candy…" Lambo muttered in his sleep. Everyone sweat dropped.

"And the one who just left was my Cloud guardian, Hibari." Tsuna said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Giotto said.

"Juudaime, why are we in the past?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know why, Gokudera." Tsuna said.

"If you have nowhere to stay you can stay here if you like." Giotto said.

"T-Thank you," Tsuna said.

"Just wait a minute; I'll get someone to show you to your room." Giotto said, as he and G left the room. Not long after, someone came to take them to their room.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Flashback end*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"It's getting dark outside; we should all get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow." Reborn suggested.

"Hai, Reborn-san." said Gokudera.

"I think that's a good idea." Dino said.

"I agree." Enma said.

"Juudaime?" said Gokudera, turning to look at Tsuna, but found him already sleeping peacefully.

"Let's get to our own room." Dino said.

Gokudera and Enma shook their heads and started walking out of Tsuna's room into their own for the night.


End file.
